


An Angel in the Trunk

by siephilde42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Reunion in Heaven, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: Just a silly crack drabble based on my following Twitter thread: https://twitter.com/loves_deancas/status/1335137885796884483?s=21
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	An Angel in the Trunk

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by all the "What if Cas was in the Impala's trunk" tweets. I don't know who had the idea first.

"Hey, Sammy", Dean says, turning around to hug him.

Halfway through the hug, they hear banging, which appears to come from the Impala's trunk.

Suddenly, they hear a voice as well. „Sam, Dean, I‘m in here! Can you let me out?"

„Cas???“ Dean rushes to the trunk, opening it. „What are you doing in there?“

The angel is visibly embarrassed. „When I heard you were here I wanted to surprise you. Thought I could jump out of the trunk when you had found Sam. I, uh, I got stuck.“

Dean laughs for quite a while, then pulls Cas out of the trunk and hugs him tightly. „Bloody idiot.“

"Yeah, well, there's really no reason to...", Cas mutters.

„I cannot believe I‘m in love with an idiot", Dean adds.

"What?", Sam and Cas call out at the same time, Cas pulling from the embrace in shock.

Dean glances over at Sam. "Right. I never told you what Cas told me in order to summon the Empty. He, uh..." He swallows. "He told me that he loved me."

"Wait. What?", Sam says, laughing awkwardly, in disbelief. "That's _how_ you summoned it?" He looks at them both in turn, utterly shocked. "Dean, why _didn't_ you tell me? Dude, what? Why wouldn't you tell me that your best friend..."

"Yeah, well", Dean tries to explain, "I actually tried to not to think too much about it, because it hurt to much, and then, well", he throws up his arms, "I died. What can I say?" He turns around to face Cas. "Cas..."

"Dean, I thought..." Cas clears his throat. "I thought you didn't..."

"Yeah, well, I thought so too", Dean says. "Turns out I was wrong. Would have been better to realize that earlier, but, uh, better later than never, right?"

Slowly, Cas' confused look morphs into understanding first, then into a happy smile.

Dean scoots closer to Cas again. "Can I..."

"Of course, Dean."

So Dean kisses him.

While looking away, Sam smiles to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to scream over Destiel, Saileen or the show in general with me, you can follow me under @loves_deancas on Twitter. (My other Twitter account @siephilde42 is mainly for Good-Omens related content.)


End file.
